


What Happens in the Water, Stays in the Water

by Arakyune



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual (me) is actually writing a porn now, Begging, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, OH YEAH AZUL IS IN HIS OCTOPUS FORM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underwater Sex, a bit - Freeform, all the tentacles, because I am simp for Idia's stargazer outfit, get this guys, help me if you can, i'm just so tired, look how far I've fallen mum, may be ooc but I'm drunk so who knows, oh yeah, that's why there is an bdsm tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakyune/pseuds/Arakyune
Summary: It was also the first time he ever saw Azul in his true form. Idia knew he was hesitant about it for a long time, but eventually, after Azul was comfortable enough with him, they made a deal. An appearance for an appearance, as he said. Azul in his underwater form and Idia in his stargazer outfit, or, well, dress. A fair exchange, Azul had said. And it probably was, but Idia didn’t have to like it to be true.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	What Happens in the Water, Stays in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Simp for Idia and I really apologize to all of you.
> 
> I am also still a bit drunk from the last night so if you see any errors let me know, please.

Not being able to breathe properly would probably make most people go into a panic, squirming and scratching, trying to get free and get some oxygen into their lungs. In Idia’s case, the same would be true, if he could actually move to begin with. The water was warm enough for him to not even feel cold, and the tentacles on his body were surprisingly warm as well, if not a bit too strong, especially around his stomach. On the other hand, the one around his neck, while refusing to let him breathe properly, was surprisingly gentle, the end of it caressing his cheek, while his boyfriend’s hand was playing with his floating hair, this time without the usual fire, on his face a sweet smile, as he took a strand to his lips and gave it a kiss.

Idia couldn’t believe he was being jealous of his own hair. He took a shallow breath of the ( _ water? Whatever Azul’s potion did, it really made it feel almost normal for him to breathe underwater),  _ and tried to speak, only for the tentacle around his neck to tighten.

“No need for that, just enjoy it for now. Do you remember the signs?” only after Idia nodded did Azul smile again and Idia could feel himself getting redder, “Then there is no need to worry. Just relax, Idia-san.”

And he tried, he really tried to relax. But with the tentacles squeezing his arms, oh so gently, his normally hunched shoulders being pulled back, showing off his chest barely hidden under the remains of his outfit, it was more than just a bit difficult. He really hated the event and how he was pulled into it, he didn’t even plan to go there if the headmaster didn’t insist, and of course for Ortho’s sake and all, but as it seemed, at least his boyfriend appreciated it, as the two of his tentacles and the other hand were ever so slowly getting rid of his leggings without tearing the soft material apart in the water or making him get off of Azul’s lap. The blue half cape floated away a while back, leaving him with exposed shoulders and that weird excuse of a dress.

His neck was freed a bit later as the tentacle moved, slowly drifting up and down his bare back. In exchange, Azul’s lips took over Idia’s neck, leaving a mark here and there, sometimes even a bite, before taking the bitten skin to his mouth, marking it for a few days longer.

After the leggings were safely off of him, Azul’s hands moved to his waist, moving up and down, much like the tentacle on his back, keeping him in his lap as the tentacles continued to move around Idia’s body freely, two of them wrapped around his arms, holding them just above his head, the tips of the tentacles freely put in Idia’s hands, just in case he needed to let Azul know he needed a break. The one from his neck, still on his back, another two wrapped around his legs, holding them open so Azul could fit between them, and another two under his ass, just to make sure he wouldn’t slip off, and the last one was just behind him, placed on his lower back, as if for comfort. Idia would lie if he said he wasn’t enjoying it.

It was also the first time he ever saw Azul in his true form. Idia knew he was hesitant about it for a long time, but eventually, after Azul was comfortable enough, they made a deal. An appearance for an appearance, as he said. Azul in his underwater form and Idia in his, well, dress. A fair exchange, Azul had said. And it was, but Idia didn’t have to like it to be true.

Idia moved his head to the side as he felt Azul’s mouth keep moving higher, biting right on his pulse. A weak groan left his lips and his eyes closed. Azul didn’t pay it much attention, as he was steadily moving higher, right to his ear lobe, biting hard, enjoying the sounds leaving his lover’s mouth like honey. But not even all the food in the world could have been as addictive as the sight in front of him.

As Azul’s tentacles moved around his body, Idia couldn’t help but yelp as soon as one of the tentacles came too close to his crotch.

“A-Azu-” he started, his voice weak, breathless, but even that was taken away as his lover’s lips were suddenly on his, not giving him a chance to even take another breath. It definitely wasn’t their first kiss, but Idia froze almost immediately anyway. He knew well enough just how much damage his teeth could cause if they weren’t careful, and just like that, Azul was left to do as he pleased. He explored Idia’s mouth thoughtfully, just like he always did, caressing and licking the lips he was left to play with.

His tentacles continued the game they started just as well, pulling the already floating dress higher to reveal the soft thighs and the underwear, that they quickly disposed of. The pair that was previously holding Idia’s legs open moved higher, around the thighs, squeezing them tightly, not letting their captive move even a single inch. And just like that, even though he couldn’t look down to see, just from Azul’s smiling eyes, Idia knew what was coming. He really tried to hold still as well, and yet as soon as another tentacle curled around his dick, his whole body jerked as if on instinct. He moaned loud and hard, right into his lover’s mouth, the familiar taste of blood already on his tongue.

“I’m sor-” he tried again, only to be interrupted, again, as Azul despite the bleeding lip, tried to lick his way back to his mouth. Idia held his mouth shut instead, or at least tried, but it would seem like he really had no say in this tonight. The tentacle around his dick squeezed him, slowly, and as it started to move up and down, he couldn’t help it and opened his mouth to let out a shaky moan that could almost have been mistaken for a cry, only for Azul’s tongue to enter again, swallowing Idia’s moans as if there was no better specialty in the world.

Slowly but surely, with Azul’s hand in his hair, the other moving from his waist to his chest, and the tentacles all around his body, Idia was falling apart. A mewl that left him was swallowed immediately by his greedy lover as his dress was pulled to the side and his chest became another of Azul’s playthings. For how gentle his hands could be, they played Idia like a fiddle, no, even better as one of them pulled his hair on the exactly the right place, and the other scratched around his nipple, weak but at the same time so,  _ so good. _

Idia was losing his mind, his eyes rolling back, and almost definitely on the verge of tears. His legs were desperately trying to close, his mind unable to keep up with all the sensations, only able to register the undeniable  _ want _ that was rolling through him in waves. His hands, nails, were definitely digging into something but he wasn’t able to recall what it was, just knowing it was important and tried to loosen his grip, but his desperation was overtaking him. As Azul’s mouth finally moved back to his neck, he couldn’t even stop the sounds leaving him, only trying to let him know,  _ let Azul know- _

“Azu- Azul-shi, I- please, please I can’t-” the tears mixed into the water as soon as they let his eyes, but even without them, he must have made quite the sight for Azul to actually stop moving entirely, even if just for a second. Idia cried out,  _ he couldn’t, please, move, so close too close, don’t stop, _ only for a hand to slowly caress his cheek, gently bringing him back to earth, turning his head to look back at Azul, and despite his less than perfect vision in the water, he could see that smirk that couldn’t mean anything good.

“Are you using the safeword?” his dear boyfriend asked him softly, and yet the smirk stayed on his face.

“N-no, just, a sec, please just-” he answered, his head a bit clearer, but still just as unable to focus on anything else than the feeling of his lover’s body so close,  _ too close,  _ his tentacles still where he has left them.

“Then you can. You will. You are doing so good, amazing,” the soft whisper in his ear almost made him jump, but he continued to breathe while Azul whispered sweet nothings into his ear. It couldn’t have been more than five minutes when he finally felt able to actually think.

“You can-, Um, you can continue,” he said, only for Azul to look him over once more.

“Are you sure? I won’t let go unless you use the safeword this time, understood? You remember it?”

“Waffles, I know, it’s fine just continue,” Azul didn’t need to hear more, as he was back on Idia’s neck in seconds, his hands back in his hair and on his chest, and his tentacles back to squeezing him, two on his thighs still as firm as before, the one on his dick, once again moving at its own pace, quick enough to not let Idia forget it, but slow enough to drive him mad in the long run. Not to mention the one that was slowly making its way to his belly button, one of his most sensitive areas that Azul knew about.

The pressure started building up in his belly again, as Azul was taking his time to make pleasure drive him crazy, apparently. And the worst thing was that it didn’t even sound that bad, in his own, already dysfunctional brain. Being driven mad by his own boyfriend, not even fucking him properly, yes that sounded like something that would happen to him.

Only then did he feel another tentacle behind him, slowly but surely making its way down his back, so close to the- he groaned as Azul pulled his nipple with his nails, pleasure even higher. He loved it, not being able to do anything, most of all think, not needing to care if anyone saw him in his state, so gone he would probably beg if he could find his lost voice.

And then he felt it, the tentacle behind him was just on his ass, and he just couldn’t help it, sticking his butt out, bending his back, just as far as the tentacles holding his thighs would allow him and without stopping the one on his dick still so slow, but  _ so good. _

He could feel Azul’s smirk on his neck as he brushed the tentacle across his asshole, not penetrating, just rubbing the place gently and circling it, teasing, as Idia tried desperately to get it closer,  _ inside,  _ while the rest of the tentacles held him tight in place.

Idia cried out, not even attempting to close his mouth anymore, as the one on his dick started moving quicker, once in a while rubbing his slit roughly. And then the one behind him dipped just inside him, just a bit, and Idia just couldn’t anymore. His hands barely moved when he started shaking, cries leaving his mouth, cutting off his moans, groans, halfway. He couldn’t see, couldn’t think.

“Please,  _ please, Please,  _ oh god, let me- I love you, I beg of you-” he was babbling nonsense as the nonexistent tears, washed away by water were being licked clean. His lover didn’t even answer him, only gripping his hair tighter, moving his tentacles faster and faster-

And all he could see was white, his mouth opened and yet no sound was coming out, his body twitching, spazzing around like a wind-up doll, hands gripping the tentacles they were holding. It was over before Idia could even realize what happened, already falling forward, facepalming into Azul’s chest, his consciousness quickly fading. The last thing that actually crossed his cursed mind, even if just for a second was how sad it was that Azul didn’t get to properly fuck him in this form. He hated himself for it just a little more, before the darkness took over him, and he knew no more.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got down here, maybe leave a comment or kudos. they make people (me) feel appreciated


End file.
